I'd Do Everything for You
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yugi becomes scared during a thunderstorm and Yami helps to calm him in more ways than one. Total and utter fluff! YYxY I had a desperate need for fluff today... Warning: lemon in last chapter
1. The Storm

I am dying for a fluffy fic.Really, I have a million rocks in my stomach I'm so desperate! I'm just bubbly after going to Swings n' Things last night and need something happy after yesterday's storm. I began writing senceless stuff while watching the rain through the window in front of my desk. I had 'Wake me Up when September Ends' playing and I had inspiration without thinking! I have to type fast before this fluffy high ends!

Y.Aurora: Like you everthink anyway?

Aurora: Lay off! I let youdrive the Go Karts last night!

Y.Aurora: Nothing like the smell of burnt rubber! (sigh) If only I could have killed someone with that thing...

I don't own Yugioh or whatever song I use. I'll come up with the story as I go on. I'm writing it right here right now before the desperate urge for fluff dies! I'll do that disclaimer when I'm done.

**TRALALTRALALTRALALATRALALATRALALATRALALATRALALATRALALATR**

A small tricolored hair boy sat at his desk in front of the window of his small office he used for schoolwork. He picked at the corner of a paperback textbook. A little piece of colored paper came off. The boy rolled it up into a tiny ball and carelessly let it fall to the floor. He glaned up out the window for the hundreth time to see the ever darkening sky. He frowned as a single raindrop fell through the screen of the window. He sighted and stood to close the window. A flash of lightning made its presence known as it flashed across the sky. The boy named Yugi sat down and picked up his pencil as the rain sped up. Then came the thunder. Yugi immediately jumped to his feet, frightened out of his mind. He made a nose dive to his big comfy chair he had placed in the corner of the room. He grabbed the small pillow and covered his face with it as another flash of lightning crossed the sky. He squeezed his eyes shut as the thunder answered the bright lightning.

"Yami!" the short boy screamed through the rain that was growing harder by the second.

In an instant an identical man ran into the room. He scanned the room for only a minute before seeing the boy in the chair with his knees up to his chest. His crimson eyes grew soft as he scooped up the boy into his arms. The man whom Yugi had come to call Yami carried him bridal style to the living room where he set him on the couch and covered the boy with is body. Yugi clutched onto Yami's shirt for all he was worth and sobbed quietly into his shirt as the storm raged on. The lights were dim in the large room and Yami knew it would help if he were to turn them on all the way.

"Aibou?" he said softly as he slowly sat up, taking Yugi with him. Yugi looked into his crimson eyes with his tearfilled amethyst ones. Yami's eyes shook as he saw the fear in his tenshi's eyes. He carefully moved one of Yugi's bangs and cupped his face in his hands.

"I'm going to go right over to the other side of the room and turn on the light, ok?" he said as he began to stand. Yugi's big eyes got bigger and he grabbed Yami's arm.

"No! Please koi, stay here!" he cried. His eyes filled with tears again and Yami sat back down and pulled Yugi into anther tight embrace. Yugi buried his head in Yami's shirt as another roll of thunder made a loud crash. Yami rubbed Yugi's back and sighed with a smile.

"As you wish beautiful one," he said.

Yugi looked up at this. "Why do you call me beautiful?" he asked.

Yami shook his head and poked Yugi's nose lightly making the boy smile slightly. "Because you are!" he said.

Yugi hung his head. "Everyone changes on rainy days. Even me. I haven't really felt like doing anything today..." he said.

"You always like doing things," Yami said.

"Why do people change during storms?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "The sun makes people feel better. You are my light. The sun gives us light," Yami answered.

"You know why I'm so scared of thunderstorms?" Yugi asked.

Yami blinked at the sudden change of subject. "Only if you want to tell me Tenshi," he said.

Yugi whimpered as more thunder rolled across the sky. Yami grabbed his hand and squeezed. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it delicately. He then rubbed Yugi's hand over his cheek and kissed it again. Yugi wiped another tear from his eyes. (A/N: I'm crying like a baby myself right now. I chose a song and am listening to it. So beautiful...).

"Every time it thunders at night, I have dreams that you really did leave after the Battle of Ceremonies. And that you were happy about it. And you said you hated me, and you-"

Yami put a finger to Yugi's lips and gave the boy a stern look. Yugi continued to cry even as Yami removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. Yugi clutched to Yami again as more thunder and lightning came. Yami reassured him by masaging his lip with his own lips. Yugi whimpered as Yami pulled away. He continued on with his explanation.

"And usually when there is a thunderstorm during the day, you're usually not here. I get so scared when I can't find you koi!" he said.

Yami held Yugi's face in his hands. He smiled. "Is that it Aibou?" he asked.

Yugi wiped his nose and turned away from Yami's gaze. "I know you think I'm a coward. I know you really do want to leave me someday. I'm so ashamed Yami. I'm surprised you're even here right now to comfort me..." he sobbed.

Yami gently took the boy's shoulder and turned Yugi so he was looking at him. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw tears streaming out of Yami's eyes.

"Yugi I love you more than life itself!" he said, grabbing Yugi's shoulders. "What in the world makes you think I would leave you? You're my life Yugi!"

"Y-you called me by my name?" Yugi stuttered.

Yami nodded and placed the smaller boy in his lap. He placed his fingers under Yugi's chin. "If you weren't here Yugi, I'd be dead," he said. "I'll always be here for you because I want to be."

"Really?"

Yami smiled. "Really. If I were banished to Hades for being here instead of the Afterlife, I'd still do it," he said as he moved his thumb along Yugi's cheek.

Yugi burst into tears all over again and kissed Yami forcefully, taking the man by surprise. Yami closed his eyes and layed on the couch. Yugi lay on top of him, his head on Yami's chest. He smiled contently.

"Thank you Yami...I needed that."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and ran his hand through Yugi's hair. "Oh my love..." he cooed. "Love of my life. My little light." Yugi smiled as he sighed happily at hearing Yami's voice and the words coming out of his mouth. Then the words formed a melody and then a song rang from Yami's mouth drowning out the storm.

_Look into my eyes. You will see. What you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul. When you find me there you'll search no more. Don't tell me it's not worth trying for. You can't tell me it's not worth dying for. You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you._

_Look into your heart, you will find. There's nothing there to hide. Take me as I am. Take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice. Don't tell me, it's not worth fighting for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you._

_There's no love. Like your love. And no other, could give more love. There's no where unless you're there. All the time, all the way._

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for. I can't help it there's nothing I want more. Yeah I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you. Walk the wire for you. Yeah I'd die for you._

_You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it foryou..._

Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes. "Arigato," he whispered before placing a chaste kiss on Yami's lips. Yami responded to the kiss gently. Both boys smiled into the kiss. Yami pulled back first. He held Yugi's face in his hands again. (Man, they do that a lot huh?)

"You really don't know what you mean to me do you?" he asked.

Yugi smiled. "Maybe someday I will..." he said.

Yami smiled. "Maybe..." he reached into his pocket clumsily. Yugi giggled.

"What is it?" he asked as he got off of Yami and sat up on the couch next to him. Yami held up a finger to silence the now very happy boy. He stood.

"Patience little one..." he said as he caressed Yugi's hand. He got down on his knee causing Yugi's breath to quicken. Yami smirked and kissed Yugi's hand. "Aibou...Hikari, Tenshi, my everything; if you reall want to see how much you mean to me, let's try eternity then. Though it really won't be enough time..." He opened the small box he held in his hand. Yugi gasped as he saw the silver ring with a light purple diamond. "Yugi Muuto, will you marry me and make me the happiest man ever?"

Yugi jumped onto Yami and kissed him senceless. Yami only slightly heard the yeses between the kisses and the gasps for air. Finally he was able to calm his hikari(without the tranquilizer gun). He sat Yugi on his lap again as he slipped the ring on his finger. Yugi smiled as he ran his fingers along the ring over and over.

"You'll rub the color off of it at this rate Aibou," Yami said with a laugh.

Yugi giggled as Yami attacked his stomach with tickles. Yugi fell onto his back on the couch, Yami smiled at the boy under him.

Yugi smiled. "Can I thank you?" he asked.

Yami nodded and pulled Yugi into a long and passionate kiss. The rustling of clothing was heard as the sun peeped through the window. The sun would shine on the happy couple for eternity as they became one...

**CANYOUFEELTHELOVETONIGHTCANYOUITISWHEREWEARE**

Here is the disclaimer: I do not own the song "Everything I Do" by Bryan Adams.

There, that wasn't so hard. Pointless and kinda weird but maybe I answered why Yugi is so afraid of storms... Anyway, thank you all for tolerating me during my fluff rush! Review please!


	2. Kawaii Wedding

Okay okay, everyone wanted more of this story so I thought, hm, Yami proposed so why not write their wedding? I may possibly write the honeymoon too! Hint hint! Thanks a lot for the inspiration everyone! I owe ya. So even though you haven't reviewed yet, here's some of the wedding cake from the story! Just, um, don't tell Yugi and Yami...

It rained on the morning of Yugi and Yami's wedding day. Yugi wasn't afraid this time around as he knew very well of the tradition of peoples' marriages carrying good luck if it rained on their wedding day. He also knew very well of the tradition of not seeing your spouse that day until the ceremony. He had respected this and after begging Yami he had spent the night alone at their apartment. Yami had spent the night at Seto's house where the wedding was to be held in the back garden. Yugi arrived at the mansion early that morning and had literally skipped inside with a smile on his face and his amethyst eyes glowing. Yami had secretly watched him from his bedroom window. By the time the little hikari had arrived, the rain had stopped and the sun began drying everything up for the big day.

Yugi stood quietly in the garden as he watched Seto's butlers setting up chairs and a small garden gate covered in roses for that afternoon.

"One o' clock..." he whispered softly to himself. The excitement he wouldn't allow to show in his actions shone in his eyes. If he had allowed his actions to show it, he surely would have sent at least one or two people to the hospital. The small boy turned and skipped inside to his dressing room. Yami was busy putting on his tux two hours early and heard the boy's loud steps through the hall. He smiled and wiped a happy tear from his eye.

He straightened his tie and leaned over to retrieve his overcoat. Jounouchi then rushed in as Yami stood up again. Yami's eyes widened as the blonde was not wearing any pants. He was wearing his tux but not the black pants that went with it. Yami sweatdropped as the man ran around the room hopefully looking for the missing article of clothing in dark green boxers. Nevertheless, Yami couldn't help but to laugh.

"Thank Ra this isn't your wedding huh Jou?" he said with a laugh.

Jou rolled his eyes and smiled. "It's still hectic! My best friends are getting married today!" he said.

Yami nodded. "How about you huh? You have any luck with the ladies?" Yami asked slyly.

Jou's cheeks turned a bright crimson. He bit his lip as he slowly reached out for his pants, taking his time to touch the fabric with each finger one by one. Yami arched an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Forget it. If I didn't know any better it was if you were dating-" Yami stopped himself as he continued to stare at Jounouchi who had a faraway look on his face and a corner of his mouth turning to a smile.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. You'll probably find out at the reception. Today is your day!" with that he headed out of the room, pants in hand. Yami burst out laughing one he had left the room. Just as he opened his eyes, a streak of white hair sped past his door.

"Hey Ryou!" Yami called out the door. The hikari pretended not to hear the man as he ran down the many hallways to Yugi's dressing room to bring the boy his crown of white flowers. He appeared at the door almost out of breath. Yugi turned to him and smiled in appreciation.

"Arigato Ryou-kun. You didn't have to run you know..." Yugi said as the white haired hikari handed him the flowers. Ryou took a deep breath before answering him.

"This is your, pant, wedding day. I don't want to let you down Yugi!" he said.

Yugi smiled as he carefully placed the small crown on his head. He squinted at himself in the mirror before finally nodding. He turned to Ryou.

"So, how do I look?" he asked.

Ryou smiled as he looked at Yugi. He was wearing a traditional Egyptian robe that Isis had made for him. It had a long cape that dragged behind him and under it was an Egyptian skirt and shirt. (A/N: Think a little bit of what priest Mahado wears without the thing on his head)

"You look great Yugi!" Ryou said honestly. "But why are you wearing an Egyptian outfit and Yami's just wearing a tux?"

Yugi smiled. "Thanks and I thought you'd say that," he said. "Well, we had a couple arguments over that. We wanted his culture to be in the wedding so Isis made this for us. We just couldn't decide who would be the one."

"How did you decide?" Ryou asked.

Yugi smirked. "Well, we've had pretty wild sex in which we basically go everywhere around the room lately so we decided one night that whoever was on top when we woke up would have to wear the tux. It's more masculine!"

Ryou sweatdropped and Yugi laughed. "S-so he was on top?" Ryou said shakily.

Yugi nodded. "He was seme anyway but hey, it's not always like that," he said. Ryou wiped his now very sweaty palms on his pants. Yugi smiled knowingly at his hands.

"It's okay Ryou! We're not that crazy all the time. Mostly," he said.

Ryou nodded stiffly as a butler appeared at the door.

"Excuse me sirs but it is time now to proceed," the man said. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and smiled.

"This is it," Yugi whispered to himself.

"This is it," Yami whispered to himself as he descended the stairs.

_So cute isn't it... Ok, flash forward..._

Yami slowly made his way down the aisle with his three groomsmen close behind. Seto and Bakura were behind him, as well as a frowning, mumbling Marik. Bakura rolled his eyes and stopped for a split second to kick Marik in the shin without turning around. Yami ignored them as he took his place under the garden gate in front of the preacher. He turned to look towards the two doors that were swung wide open with anticipation. He bit his lip as he waited for his aibou to pass through them.

Yugi took a deep breath just inside the doors and slowly opened his eyes. Sugoroku touched his arm lightly, smiled and nodded. Yugi nodded to him and held out his arm for his grandfather to take. Yugi smiled as he grandfather led him outside with Jou, Ryou, and Malik following them. He smiled wider as he stepped on rose petals. Yami had always known them to be his favorite flower. He finally took his gaze off of the ground, and looked up at his husband.

Yami's jaw dropped as he saw Yugi approaching him. Never in his life had he ever thought Yugi could ever look more beautiful than he did on all regular days. But seeing him now...Yami felt his heart go faster with each step Yugi took towards him. Yami took one step forward as he fought the urge to run up and scoop Yugi into his arms. He was somehow able to wait until Sukoroku shook his hand and handed him Yugi's arm. Yugi's eyes danced as he looked up into Yami's eyes. Both boys' cheeks turned a light pink as they looked at each other. They took each others' hands and stood in front of the preacher. As he began reading the Bible, they lipped _I love you_ to each other.

The ceremony was all to long for both boys to bear. Both had written something to each other and both teared as the other read their dedication to him. They thanked each other with a hug to save the kiss for last. Yami's lips tingled as he said 'I do' and he shivered a slight bit, causing Yugi to giggle. Yami tweaked his fingers teasingly.

"Do you have the ring?"

Yami turned to Jou who handed him the gold bands. Yami's eyes threatened to overflow again as he slipped the ring on Yugi's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." he said shakily.

Yugi's amethyst eyes sparkled, literally, as he placed the ring on Yami's finger. By the time he had pronounced his loyalty, the little hikari had wiped away one tear from his eye.

"And now with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands for life (A/N: I swear they say that, heard it on the news last month). You may kiss your groom."

Both boys paused to smile at each other before pulling each other in a passionate kiss. People stood and clapped for the happy couple as they parted. Yugi rested his forehead on Yami's as he said out loud, "I love you,"

"Aishiteru Aibou!" Yami said as he stood and took Yugi's hand again.

They took a step into the aisle as they were surrounded by well-wishers. Yami smirked and scooped Yugi into his arms and carried him bridal-style down the aisle. The hikari was taken by surprised but he giggled and kissed Yami on the nose. Yami smiled and carried Yugi to the ballroom sneaking kisses all the way.

_Kawaiiness and another flash forward..._

Dancing took up most of the reception that afternoon. Yugi and Yami stole many moments out on the balcony, alone, where they made out for some time.

The night was dominated by drinking, food, and music. Eventually, Yugi informed Yami that he needed to freshen up in the restroom.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked seductively.

Yami shook his head. "I'll find you when you come out alright?" he asked.

Yugi was puzzled but he nodded. "Okay koi!" he said as he gave his husband a peck on the lips and walked off. Well, actually it was more like skipped off. Yami chuckled and headed off to the stage.

"I don't know, maybe he's tired…" a concerned Yugi said to Ryou as he washed his face.

"Well, I know Bakura isn't one to get tired and I'm not sure if it's a trait all Yami's carry," the white haired hikari said.

Yugi shook his head. "Yami's the same way. We could go at it for hours. And after five orgasms he can go on longer," he said, resting his hands on either side of the sink.

Ryou blushed uneasily again. Yugi noticed this and sighed.

"Sorry about that. I should really stop saying stuff like that."

Ryou shook his head. "It's okay. Bakura does the same thing."

Yugi frowned in curiosity but he shrugged it off and smiled at his friend. "Come on; let's go see who Jounouchi is dancing with!" With that, the two laughing boys went back out to the dance floor.

They were running around searching for Jounouchi when the lights dimmed. Both boys double blinked as they turned their attention to the stage next to the stereo where a dark figure stood.

"Would Yugi come forward?" the DJ said through his microphone.

Yugi gulped as Ryou nudged him forward. He took small steps toward the stage until the DJ told him to stop.

"Yugi, this is for you my love."

Yugi gasped as the lights allowed him to see that Yami was the dark figure. He was holding a microphone and was smiling, his crimson eyes shining. Yugi's eyes widened as some soft music started. Yugi melted as Yami's sweet voice filled the room.

_Ink and paper epic offers. Glass moon waltzing on the waters. Horse and carriage, I am courting the marriage of dreams in the wings. Of visions unseen. _

_Cross my heart, only your love will do. Cross my heart over you. Cross my heart, there is room enough for two. Cross my heart over you, over you. _

_Inside feels like there's a thunder. Spellbound, you've taken me under. Gold and diamond ever saying that I'm in this forever more. You can be sure. _

_Cross my heart, only your love will do. Cross my heart over you. I will cross my heart, there is room enough for two. Cross my heart over you. Over you. _

_Cross my heart, only your love will do. Cross my heart over you…. Over you…. _

The crowd clapped as Yami beckoned for Yugi to step forward. Yugi's jaw felt like it was stuck in a smile as he joined his husband on stage. Yami pulled him into a passionate kiss and the crowd went wild. Yugi giggled as they parted but Yami put a finger to his lips.

"Hush little one, there is still more," Yami whispered in his ear.

Yugi smiled but inside he frowned. What else could there be? He gasped as Yami got down on one knee.

"Yugi, this has been the best day of my life. I ask you to join me in making many more memories like those of this. Yugi, will you marry me again every year on our anniversaries?"

The crowd audibly gasped, as did Yugi. His eyes overflowed with tears as he looked Yami in the eyes and said, "Yes! Oh Yami of course!"

The audience once again clapped as Yami stood and Yugi forcefully pulled him into a heart stopping kiss.

Ryou smiled but saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He smirked as he saw Jou holding hands with Seto Kaiba.

'Wait until Yugi hears this,' the hikari thought to himself.

_I should lay off the flash forwards… God I'm lazy… _

Finally, all the food had been eaten, all the glasses had been broken due to so much torture from spoons (you know that tradition when the guests tap their spoons against a glass and the couple kisses?), and all the guests had all the dance danced out of them, it was time to send the newlyweds off to their honeymoon.

Seto showed the boys to an empty bedroom in which they could change. They ended up dressing and undressing each other and also ended up making love for a few minutes in the process. When they were finally ready, they exited the building and were greeted with guests all lined up on either sides of them and tossing flower pedals up in the air. Yami and Yugi grabbed each others and ran through the crowed, both laughing all the way to the limo.

Both boys collapsed in their seat and cuddled up with each other once the car started moving.

"Yami?"

"Yes Aibou?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

**KAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAIIKAW **

Thanks to everyone who wanted a second chappie. You win. I'll be writing their honeymoon for the next and last chapter. Just call this the fluff story. Please look at my profile as I have found a video on YouTube to the song I used for the last chappie. Yes, it's YYxY!

I do not own the song 'Cross My Heart' by Michael W. Smith.

Don't feel bad you didn't know the song. It's a Christian singer who I love and it's one of his older CDs. Yes, this _is_ a real love song. Probably for his wife. But hey, it's a nice song!

Review please!


	3. The Honeymoon

Okay, everyone got what they wanted for chapter 2? Good! Now this is the last chapter and it will be fluffy, don't doubt that. But, as a thank you for encouraging me to go on with this, it will have a lemon! Rating will change too just to be safe. Hehe, this is evil but I love it. Thank you all so much. I will be going on vacation in less than a week but I'll hopefully get to "Road Romance" by then too. Enjoy!

**YAYNESSYAYNESSYAYNESSYAYNESSYAYNESSYAYNESSYAYNESSYAYNESSYAY**

"3, 2, 1, we have liftoff!"

Yugi screamed out of excitement and a slight bit of fear as Yami tossed him onto the king sized bed of their hotel room in Cairo, Egypt. He landed on the sheets with a light thud and he clutched onto the blankets to prevent himself from sliding off and meeting the wall face first. Finally, he stopped and took a big sigh of relief. He then turned around to glare at Yami.

"What the heck was that for?" he asked. "One second you're all romantic and carrying me across the threshold and then you toss me! What's the deal!"

Yami smirked and shrugged. "It was fun wasn't it?"

Yugi looked thoughtful for a second before smiling and nodding. "Yes, actually it was after I got over the split second of terror!"

Both boys looked at each other for a second before both burst out laughing which they stopped with a long kiss. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him onto the bed. Yami responded by sucking Yugi's bottom lip.

"Aibou..."

"Make love to me Yami," the hikari mewed as he took to sucking the sensitive spots on Yami's neck.

"A-aibou. Ahhh I- I think we should-oh yeah ooh- go sight-mmm- seeing before we-ooh- you know.."

Yugi pulled back, his amethyst eyes growing larger and his bottom lip sticking out. "Oh Yami, please?" he asked as he moved his fingers along the bottom of Yami's shirt.

Yami smiled. "I've grown immune to those eyes love. For the most part. But Aibou, I really think we should do something else on our honeymoon besides have sex. It's not the only fun thing we can do here in my homeland."

Yugi sighed and sat up. "Okay you win koi."

Yami stood and smirked. "I hoped you'd say that." Inside, the former pharaoh was giving off a big sigh of relief that he was able to withstand Yugi's puppy eyes. How he was able to change his mind was still a mystery to the man.

Yugi smiled and hopped up onto his feet and grabbed Yami's hand.

"So where are we going koi huh? Where we going?"

Yami chuckled at seeing his husband's sudden change in attitude and his bouncing about the room. He place a chaste kiss on Yugi's cheek and stroked it.

"Patience my love. We've got plenty to do. First, what do you say to some lunch?" Yami said quietly.

Yugi nodded. "I'm starving!"

Yami looked at him curiously. "For what?"

Yugi laughed. "Food! What else?"

Yami shook his head. "Nothing Aibou. It was a stupid question."

"Well then let's go!" the now very hyper hikari shouted as he dragged his hubby out the door. Yami mentally hit himself for letting Yugi have so many deserts at the reception and then on the plane but he was hoping most of that excitement would wear off in time without causing any harm to him.

The afternoon basically went like this. Yami would tell Yugi what they would be doing and Yugi would drag him there. If it had to do with food or shopping, Yugi was the one who picked out where they would do it. Yami didn't mind as he loved to see the happy look on his hikari's face.

In one shop, Yugi found a big hat. He put it on and danced across the shop to show it off to Yami.

"Look koi! Isn't it neat?"

Yami smiled and nodded. "You look great in it Aibou but I have a surprise for later so why don't you save buying things for later okay?"

"Okay!" Yugi promptly said as he skipped back to where he had found the hat. Yami smiled and shook his head.

"It's more like taking a kid on a trip..." he whispered to himself. He began laughing.

"What's so funny Yami?" Yugi asked right behind him. Yami jumped and spun around to see Yugi's big, beautiful amethyst eyes staring at him.

"You are," Yami answered as he tweeked Yugi's nose playfully.

Yugi giggled. "How so?"

"You just are," Yami said.

Yugi grinned from ear to ear. "When do I get my surprise?"

"After we go out to a nice romantic sitdown restrant I know of," Yami answered.

In a split second, Yami found he was not able to breathe. He opened his eyes to find that Yugi had his arms wrapped tightly around his body and was basically squeezing the life out of him.

"Aibou...air!"

Yugi's eyes widened and he immediately let go.

"Gomen Yami," he said, taking Yami's hand in his.

Yami put his arm around Yugi's shoulders as he caught his breath. "It's okay little one. Now, are you ready for dinner?"

Yugi nodded and Yami called for a taxi.

_La cucaracha la cucaracha, this is a flash forward._

After the boys had finished their dinner and gone outside, Yami turned to Yugi with a serious look on his face. Yugi tilted his head.

"What is it koi?" he asked.

Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth. Yugi blinked as Yami handed it to him.

"What is this?" he asked, still puzzled.

"It's a blindfold," Yami answered. "I want you to put it on as we get into the taxi."

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you to your surprise!" Yami said with a smile.

Yugi nodded. "Okay."

Yami whistled as Yugi placed the red cloth around his neck. Yami graciously held the door open for the boy to get in before him. Once Yami slammed the door shut, Yugi brought the cloth up to his eyes and tightened the knot behind his head.

"Can you see through it?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head.

Yami smirked. "Good!"he said as he took Yugi's hand in his and squeezed.

"Yami, seriously, where are we going?" Yugi asked.

Yami put a finger to Yugi's lips. "Now now, we have to wait or it wouldn't be a surprise. But I can take your mind off the waiting for a while."

With that, Yami leaned into Yugi's ear and whispered things that made the smaller boy blush and giggle. Both boys were lost in Yami's words when the taxi driver cleared his throat. Yami rolled his eyes and handed the man Egyptian currency he had traded for at the airport. Yugi took his arm as Yami led him outside. Yugi shivered.

"It's chilly here," he said.

Yami nodded. "That's what it's usually like here at night time."

"Can I see where we are?" Yugi asked.

"You've already been here but okay."

"What?" But Yami didn't answer, he removed the blindfold to reveal a boat. Yugi's jaw dropped. Yami smiled knowingly.

"I-is this-"

"The same boat we took the night before the...you know what it was," Yami finished for him.

Yugi's mouth hung open before he finally turned to look at Yami who had a smile on his face.

"But, why this?" Yugi asked, bewildered.

"Well, last time it was to help me go to the land of the dead, but it also helps people to go off on new journeys," Yami said.

Yugi cocked his head. "How do you know that?"

Yami chuckled. "I'm pharaoh, I can change rules." Yugi smiled.

"The point is," Yami continued, "That you and I are on our way to a new beginning. So I figure we use the past to get there. Yes, I did stay after you defeated me, but our struggles are what move us forward. So how about a night on a ferry?"

Yugi smiled. "This is wonderful Yami. But what about our hotel?"

Yami scoffed. "Eh, I can pay for a night we never use. Besides, Isis is paying for the boat."

Yugi smiled as Yami offered his hand to him. "Shall I help you onto the boat sir?" he asked.

Yugi giggled. "Thank you sir!" he said as he took Yami's hand and they went up the ramp.

_Yes, another you know what..._

Yugi and Yami held hands as they looked off to the dark horizon. Yugi sighed.

"I don't want to remember what happened last time we stood here," he said.

Yami pursed his lips and rubbed Yugi's back lightly. "It's okay Aibou. We're starting a whole new life now. It's over."

Yugi nodded as he gazed up at the full moon. He yawned. Yami smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Tired?" Yugi nodded.

Yami picked up the small boy and smirked. "Are you sure?" Yugi nodded. Yami shrugged and made his way inside and down the hall to the room they had had the last time. He carefully laid Yugi down on the bed, leaving the light off. He sat down next to the boy and stroked the now sleeping boy's face. He slowly leaned in to kiss him, his eyes now closed.

Suddenly, Yugi's eyes shot open and he grabbed Yami forcefully and pulled him into a deep kiss. Yami's eyes widened but his muscles submitted to Yugi as he felt Yugi's tongue enter his mouth. He moaned and fell onto Yugi. When the need for air split them apart, Yami looked down at the smirking Yugi. Yami smirked back.

"You little devil..." he said.

Yugi smiled. "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

Yami smiled back. "I'm sorry I've kept you waiting all day..." he said.

Yugi shrugged. "It's okay. Are you sure you want to?"

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi's soft lips again. "Of course. Do what you want now koi.."

Yugi smiled and pulled Yami in for another kiss as he slowly removed his own shirt, followed by Yami's. Yami groaned as he felt himself harden as Yugi ran his hands around Yami's toned chest. Yugi whimpered as Yami saw his member showing through his pants. Yugi winced but muffled his whimpers by wrapping his lips around one of Yami's peaks, making the man above him groan deep in his throat. Yugi bit down on it as the pain of his arousal grew more intence as Yami's screams came through his ears. The smaller man pulled away and began panting.

"Aibou?"

"Oh please...Yami it hurts! Take me now! Please!"

Yami was paniked but pleased at his Aibou's eagerness. He quickly undid his and both of their pants and pulled them off, along with their boxers. The sight before him startled him. Yugi's arousal was hard indeed. Yami took a second to glance up at the nowsweating and panting boy below him. Yami leaned forward and took Yugi's face in his.

"Aibou? You okay?"

Yugi grunted as Yami's member touched his. Yami lowered himself onto Yugi, rubbing their members together, hoping to calm the boy.

"Please, Yami! It hurts! I want you ! Oh gods I want you so bad!"

Yami lifted himself up again and looked at Yugi's arousal again. He wanted to savor the sound of Yugi's whimpers but he hated to see his husband in pain so he stood.

"I'm gonna go get lotion from the bathroom okay?"

Yugi only answered with more whimpers as Yami ran to the bathroom and searched the drawer for the desired item. He winced at his own pain to the sound of Yugi's cries. He grabbed the lotion and ran out into the bedroom and jumped up on the bed over Yugi. He squirted a good amout into his hand and completely covered his own hard member with it. He leaned over Yugi again. Yugi slowly opened his eyes.

"You ready?" Yami asked.

Yugi gave him a dark glare. "Get your dick up my ass now!" he screamed.

Yami forced himself not to laugh as he spread Yugi's legs and positioned himself over Yugi's entrance. He forcefully pushed in as fast and as hard as he could. Yugi screamed. Yami's eyes widened as he felt the warm liquid already covering their stomachs. Yami looked up at Yugi.

"I can cum again. Just don't stop Yami please! Fuck me with all you've got!"

Yami smiled and nodded. He pulled back almost all the way out and thrust in again, hitting Yugi's sweet spot. Yugi moaned. Yami gritted his teeth as he pulled out and pushed in again. Yugi cried out loudly, sending some sort of message to Yami's braint to go faster. He completely let his body take over as he sped up his thrusts into Yugi. With each touch, with each thrust, both boys got louder as both came closer to a climax. Yami continued his assault on Yugi's prostate as Yugi's walls got tighter and tighter around him. Yami bit his lip as he continued to thrust and scream. He tasted blood but continued.

"Yami! Oh more Yami! More, more, MORE!"

"Oh Yugi, you feel so good. Oh, oh, oh I love you. So tight, so wonderfully warm!"

"Faster! Oh, Yami!"

Both boys were unaware when their climaxes came. Yugi ignored the feeling of Yami's seed entering his body and Yami ignored the feeling of Yugi's dampaning his stomach. Both boys continued their passion filled actions. Their hands groped and felt each other as if this was their first time making love. Yami thrust in faster but continued to come into Yugi as hard as he could.

"Yami, touch me!"

Yami, though his brain wasn't working, followed Yugi's command and grabbed his member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. He gave it a couple squeezes, causing Yugi to scream all the more.

"Yami, I'm gonna- gonna cum!"

"Oh Yugi, YUGI!"

Both boys came at the same time and this time, they were aware of it. Yami collapsed onto Yugi, sweaty and panting. Yugi took his time catching his breath as well. Yami slowly pulled outof Yugi, who whimpered as the absence of Yami was felt in his body. Yami laid down next to Yugi and pulled him close to him.

"Sorry, but we can do more in the morning." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

Yugi nodded and yawned.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're tired this time?" he asked.

Yugi nodded and cuddled up against Yami. "I really am this time," he said with a yawn.

Yami smiled and ran a hand through Yugi's sweet smelling hair. "Well then good night Aibou."

"Good night Yami. I love you."

"I love you too."

**LEMONSAREFUNTOWRITE**

There you have it! My second lemon! I'm working at a children's fest tonight so I guess I had to blow off some M rated steam. LOL! Please review! I really enjoyed writing this story for everyone! Thanks to all who wanted more and encouraged me!


End file.
